Heretofore a variety of whippable emulsions have been proposed for food toppings. The fluid ones of commerce are usually stored in refrigerated or frozen condition to prolong their shelf stability. Dry powder types have prolonged shelf stability, but require reconstitution with water or milk and fairly special handling to whip efficiently. These products will not normally stand the heat processing required to render them commercially sterile and yet remain stable at ordinary room temperature while still retaining the convenient fluid condition. All are oil-in-water emulsions containing fat variously emulsified, sweetener, and often dispersible protein, thickener, and buffer salt, usually with some flavor and color.